Silver Jeweled Shoes
by Elphaba'sGirl
Summary: The real story of the shoes that sent Dorothy back home to Kansas. We are all grateful that the farm brats gone; a tribute to our savior; the silver jeweled shoes. And you know Elphaba is awesome.


**Hi. I know I promised another chapter of picture frame today (okay, not promised) but this popped into my head And had to write it instead. Sorry guys. **

**Anyway, this is the real history of the silver jeweled shoes. Enjoy!**

**uh not mine**

* * *

"Melena?"

Melena Thropp quickly stowed her small bottle of green elixir in her dresser drawer and ran her tongue over her lips.

"Up here, dearest," she called out.

She heard her husband's steps quicken, and soon the door opened, revealing Frex.

Melena smiled and hugged him as best she could, given that she was now in her sixth month of pregnancy.

Frex smiled broadly at her and ran a hand through her soft, strawberry blond hair. "I have something for you. Well, for the baby."

"Oh?"

He brandished a wooden box, and Melena watched him unlatch it and open the top.

"Oh Frex," she gushed, "they're beautiful!"

The Governor smiled. "They're custom made. For our little girl."

Melena ran a hand over the silver jeweled shoes in the box.

"She's going to love them," she said. It was true; the shoes were beautiful. There were tiny jeweled bows on the toes, like something a little girl would wear, but the slight heels and narrow toes gave them a sense of maturity and sensibility.

"I was thinking we give them to her when she goes off to collage."

Melena's hand flew to her stomach; she didn't want to think of her baby going away.

"Yes," she said quietly.

Frex smiled and closed the box with a click. He handed it to his wife, kissing her gently on the cheek before leaving.

Melena retrieved the bottle of green elixir from her drawer and tipped a little into her mouth. Then she flopped down on the bed with a sigh. She lay a hand on her stomach and smiled at a slight movement.

"Hi, baby," she whispered. "Your daddy bought you shoes today, which I think is a bit silly since you aren't even born yet, but they are pretty." She sighed. "I can't wait to meet you, baby."

The baby gave a little kick in response.

"I love you, baby girl."

Melena knew her baby was a girl. she couldn't explain how she knew, she just did. She and Frex and never even considered the possibility that the baby was a boy, because Melena was sure.

Another kick.

"I love you."

* * *

3 years later

* * *

"You look beautiful, Momma," three year old Elphaba Thropp told Melena, who was getting ready for a dinner party.

Her mother smiled. "Thank you, Fabala." She was a little sad that Elphaba showed no interest in playing dress-up in Melena's clothes, or trying on Melena's shoes, or playing around with her make-up. Any dolls Melena bought for her daughter went not played with, and Elphaba was more likely to be found teaching herself to read than drawing pictures of butterflies of flowers. But still, Elphaba gave her opinion on Melena's attire of a regular basis.

Now Elphaba got up from where she was sitting on the ground and walked toward the open walk-in closet, enamored with the way the little room came off the big room. The little girl walked all the way to the back of the closet, touching the wall with her small, green hands.

Her bare foot nudged a small wooden box and Elphaba picked it up, curious.

"What's this Momma?" She asked, carrying the box out of the closet and snapping open the top.

"That's-" Melena started, but Elphaba cut her off when she gasped at the beautiful shoes.

"Are these _your_ shoes, Momma?" The little girl asked, eyes shining.

Melena knelt on the ground next to her daughter. "No, sweetheart. Those are _your_ shoes. Daddy and I were going to surprise you with them when you were older."

"They're so pretty," Elphaba said.

"As pretty as you are."

Her daughter looked up at her. "You think I'm pretty, Momma?"

Melena smiled and pushed a short black curl behind Elphaba's ear. "Beautiful."

"But I'm green," Elphaba said, confused.

"So you are. But the Emerald City's green, too, and so are the trees."

Elphaba smiled. "The Emerald City is beautiful. Someday, I want to see it in person."

"I'll take you there, Fabala. After your baby brother or sister is born." She put a hand on her stomach.

Elphaba moved closer to her mother. "Really?"

Melena pulled her onto her lap. "Really."

Elphaba lifted one of the slippers out of the box and put her tiny foot inside. It felt cool and smooth, like nothing she'd ever worn, but they were much to large for her still.

She put her other foot in the second shoe, and stood up in them.

"Silver goes good with green, Fabala," Melena said, smiling.

Elphaba beamed.

* * *

16 years later

* * *

"A going away present, my dear." Frex held out his gift for Nessarose. Elphaba tried her hardest not to gag, for the present was probably some gaudy piece of jewelry. She turned her head away so neither Frex nor Nessa could see how badly she wanted to have someone to say goodbye to.

"Father!" Nessa exclaimed. "Jeweled shoes?"

Jeweled _what_ now? Elphaba turned back to the scene before her.

Nessa, in her chair, was holding up a jeweled silver shoe, eyes shining. Frex was beaming at his younger daughter.

"As befits the future governor of Munchkinland," he said, and Nessa smiled.

Elphaba felt her throat close up, but she managed a passive expression when their father turned to her.

"Elphaba, take care of your sister." Elphaba nodded. "And, try not to _talk_ so much." He kissed Nessa on the head and turned to go.

Elphaba glanced at the shoes, and it was all she could do not to snatch them right out of her sister's hands.

"Aren't they beautiful, Elphaba?" Nessa said dreamily.

"As beautiful as you are," Elphaba responded.

"Oh, Elphaba, Father didn't get you anything, did he?"

"We'll, what could he get me? I clash with everything," Elphaba said, only half-joking.

But she could help remembering that "silver goes good with green."

**so yeah. Hope that makes up for just one chapter today. But you never know; I might find time later to put up the next chapter.**


End file.
